


Drabble #17

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [16]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 24.12.18 -  Light, Music, Letter.





	Drabble #17

When James had received a letter, the writing so familiar, he felt almost blown away, it was word from John, that he was coming to see him; he thought the long-distance would kill their relationship, but it was stronger than ever. Each time they saw each other, John's face lit up with joy and it was contagious, James loved every second of it; so he waited patiently for John's impending return.

He knew how important the music was to John, so James supported it--even in person when he could. James was always mesmerised by it, how John out-shone the lights.


End file.
